


nobody's sky

by uwuthority



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Bromance, Crying, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'll update tags as we go, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Possible Romance, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuthority/pseuds/uwuthority
Summary: one night was all it took for colby brock to be taken apart, used and left so, so broken.how does one come back from that?on hold
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nova_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Raven/gifts).



> inspired by the fantastically written fanfiction by Nova_Raven, which can be found at https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518626. not one hundred percent sure i can fit your standards and way of writing, but hey, i'm trying here.
> 
> major trigger warning for rape. i will try to keep up with tags but this story will be quite dark and heavy. proceed with caution. not 100% sure where this is going to go, but we can only try. will probs make a podfic after i finish this.

He'd tried to scream. He'd tried to wriggle away from the offender. He wasn't even wearing provocative clothing - he was wearing his usual black jeans and hoodie.

So how did he end up in his current situation? Arms held behind his back, whole body so, so sore as the stinging pain went through his body with every single push and shove of the unwanted act.

He eventually gave up the struggle of escaping and just gave up. He gave in, letting his body go lax and took it. He didn't want to do it, but he did for his own protection, letting his mind go blank and his and body numb, taking himself away from the bed in his room and somewhere else; anywhere else.

That was the night Colby Brock lost a piece of him and broke the rest.


	2. chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are short, but i promise you that they're going to get longer as we go. this is just introducing the scene.

colby stares at the pale ceiling as he has been for at least three days, only getting up to use the toilet and drink a glass of water now and again when his throat became unbearably dry; however, the brown-haired boy ignored the ache in his stomach until it disappeared. no way could he eat a single thing without throwing up.

the twenty-three-year-old hadn't showered in those three days; couldn't stand to go anywhere near a mirror. instead, he stared above him at those glow-in-the-dark stars him and brennen had put up there when they first moved in (for some stupid, dumbass reason. shits and giggles, colby supposed) in nothing but boxers to avoid looking at the bruises, hickeys that littered his neck and torso, the blooded sheets, left behind in a claim of Him. but colby wasn't his to touch in the first place.

ripped clothes lay in the corner of his room, thrown there by hasty hands, disgusting hands that wanted to touch colby and use him.

he felt empty, broken, abused, taken apart. colby's lower back and ass hurt something terrible. slowly, slowly, the feeling of discomfort every single time that he moved, shifted, walked, began to fade, but with each growing moment the mental significance of the feeling and event weighed down more and more on his brain each day, creating the demons that nipped at his thoughts and made him feel lost.

useless, stupid, ugly, fat,worthless. nothing but a toy to be used for His pleasure.

a soft knock of the door echoed through the room, and he made no attempt to get up, to tidy up, to make himself look presentable. when the door opened, the dyed haired boy stared blankly at the person standing in between the door frame, avoiding eye contact completely and instead just staring at the wall behind sam in the hallway.

"corey and jake are cooking on the barbeque. would you like to come to down and eat with us?" the shorter blond boy asked softly, pretty much muttering the words to the clearly broken boy, who in turn shook his head gently and moved his eyes to stare at the ceiling again. sam sighed and re-shut the door, slumping against it.

sam's heard colby's cries at night, possibly from nightmares; his whimpers and whispers and pleas to the cool night air. somehow, overnight, his younger best friend had changed his demeanour completely; overnight, colby had removed himself from every single person that he had been close with and had built an invisible wall, both physically and emotionally. he was hurting, and no one knew why. the self-proclaimed emo didn't speak, didn't eat. he had just shut down, the way he did that night. sam quite frankly just wanted to hug him and make sure that he was okay, make him feel better, but Colby rejected any physical touches, which was odd because before he would come to anybody to cuddles.

all of them were so scared that they would break the boy. they had no clue what to do, what was going on with their friend.

sam groaned softly before standing up again and walking to where the other two boys were situated, waiting for sam and colby to emerge. colby heard his noise, from inside the room, instantly feeling bad.

god, he was such a fuck-up of a human being. he wasn't worthy of anything. He was so right.

colby felt so, so lost and broken all at once, and he didn't know how much more he could take of it. he needed help, but how do you tell someone you've been raped?


	3. chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after brennen comes over, the other begins to realise how far their roommate is from them, and they have no clue how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this on the bus with a just a litre of water and my own thoughts. thank you to everyone who left kudos and critasism; it means a lot to me. i figured a week was a long enough, so here you go.
> 
> username update to uwuthority. it's still me, under a different username.
> 
> playlist - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7gYaD67uBKVtgeJ3xNrJlY?si=_zvmV1htRHe-8ZrRSMxrlA

no one really realised how gone colby was from the world until about four days later when brennen came to the house to see colby.

"he hasn't come out for a few days," aaron mentioned to the tan-skinned man, and that was when the realisation lowly sunk into what was left of them; colby wasn't okay. colby needed help. as soon as possible, ideally. sam groaned and sat onto the bench that was next to him in the kitchen, dropping his head into his hands and letting his elbows hit the laminate that protected the table.

"he's been like this before. i should have noticed the warning signs, guys. except..." the blonde let out a breathy sigh. "there wasn't any. it was, like, sudden. like one day he was our colby and then the next he had. kind of slipped into someone elses mind. depressed colby's mind." the rest of the house, including brennen, nodded in agreement, because that was exactly what had happened, and it was so, so scary to see him like this.

(or in this case, not see him)

"when we were kids and lived in kansas and went to school and shit, when depression really sat in, that's... that's the only time i've seen him act like this." sam continued, "but i always thought - well, he told me - that was because he felt trapped where he was, and people were bullying us. ever since we've moved to la, i haven't seen... depressed colby... because he's happy." he looked up and smiled painfully. "it's hard to see."

no one really knew what to say, so the kitchen was silent for quite some time until corey decided to speak.

"is it possible that if we went and talked to him we'd be able to figure shit out? like, not straight away, but like... try and give him the oppurtunity to talk to us about it, or get him the help that he really needs?" is that something colby would take the offer on?" he talked hopefully while keeping eye contact with his pale friend. sam shrugged and wiped away a stray tear.

"i guess we can only really try. i mean, what's there to lose?"

\-------------------

meanwhile, the brown haired boy was thinking; a dangerous thing for a broken mind. no thoughts are made rationally while in the brain is shutting down for one's own safety, which was exactly why colby wasn't thinking positive things. 

he stood in front of the bathroom mirror today, breathing and watching the skin around his ribs contract with each lung movement made. the marks that were once left in the wake of HIm were fading with each passing day. colby was a bit sad about this; it showed that he survived, that he was still here. 

except he wasn't sure if he wanted to be anymore, which was exactly the issue. because what exactly did he have to live for? the pain he was feeling from what had happened that night was so much more consistent than anything else in the world. fuck, colby wasn't even sure if this was something he could even come back from, because the hurt was horrible. it came in waves in his chest, eating at his stomach, nipping at his brian.

he didn't doubt that he was falling into depression, but this time he wasn't sure he wanted to figure out how to pull himself out of the mindset everything had left him in.

a few soft knocks at the door had the self-proclaimed emo trying to find a tee shirt and pull it on, just in time for the white door to open and for his best friends to poor into his room.

colby would have just about bet money on that he had some sort of wide-eyed sort of deer-in-the-headlights fuck-i'm-screwed-now look about him.

"um. hi. colby," aaron mumbled nervously, wrinkling his nose. "can we open a window or two in here? it doesn't um... smell the greatest?"

the rest of them groaned in slight anger at aaron for bringing something as irrelevant as that up, but colby just nodded, biting his lip and looking down at his feet. each of the boys perched themselves on a space in the room and sat, watching the red-tip haired boy shuffle around.

"um. can i help you guys?" he asked shyly, cleaning is throat weakly afterwards while moving as far away from the rest of the people in the room as he possibly could move. he began to feel surrounded, unable to get out, trapped, suffocating like he was in a room with Him again, and he was about to throw him on the bed and rip off his clothes and-

"colby we're worried about you, bro. like, really worried."

he broke out of the whirlwind of thoughts floating around his mind, nostrils flaring, wide-eyed gaze flickering around his small room, never making eye contact, never letting his gaze linger, but simply taking in the concerned faces of his friends. fear ran through his body, and a soft whine was pulled up from his throat.

if colby was going to be honest, he was just for his friends to catch on as to why he was so quiet; so reserved to the rest of the world. he was actually slightly surprised it had taken a week - he hadn't exactly been that private about his... whatever the fuck it was.

he shook his head hard and frowned at everyone. "what are you all talking about? i'm completely fine, honestly, guys. i've never been better." the tall male flashed a quick grin of pearly white, one of which was fake, so automatically the others knew something was up.

"colby," brennen stood up and started making his way over where the panicked boy was leaning against the wall, trying to push himself into it to protect himself further from any potential harm.

_but brennen was one of his best mates. why should he scared of him?_

the taller boy really thanked whatever god was out there that his mexican friend stopped two or three metres in front of him and stared at him with longing eyes, clearly picking up on the unwanted touch that he was offering with open arms.

"colby, brother. we just want to help you, because we can tell when you're hurting. we've all known you for years. we know when something's up with you, because we all love you so, so much, and we're scared for you, colby," brennen let out a choked sob and looked down at his feet for a moment to collect himself, and _fuck_ , colby felt like the biggest asshole in the world when he looked back up with pooling hazel eyes, "and we want to help you. please." and for a short moment there, colby really felt like coming clean about everything; about Him, about the marks on his body, about how disgusting he felt as a human being, about how he didn't feel whole and he didn't know if he could ever be the same after this, and about how he'd been...

fuck, it was so hard for colby to even think about the word.

but who would believe him?

this wasn't even something he'd wish on his worst enemy, this pain and hurt that tumbled through his body.

so he kept his mouth closed, opting for shaking his head in a silent gesture, and brennen sighed.

"okay, colby. all of are here to talk if you need to. we all care so much about you." everyone else nodded; sam and aaron and corey, they all looked at colby's broken face; all sunked eyes and undereye bags and a wide-eyed frighted gaze that was settled on each of their faces, never making eye contact.

"thank you guys," he whispered, afraid of letting his real emotions shine through. "i just need some time alone. can i, please?" corey cleared his throat to say something, but then pulled back, reluctantly nodding again. silently, they all left the room, passing him soft gazes of sympathy. when the door closed after sam, colby broke down, sliding down the wall he was leaning against, curling his small, broken and weak body into a ball and letting himself cry.

it was the first time he'd let any emotions shine through and he hurt so fucking bad, so he just let himself sob and sob, not even caring if his friends heard him. colby just really needed a hug, but he was so, so terrified of letting anyone touch him, afraid of bringing back memories of Him, so he just wrapped his arms around himself, placed his forehead on his knees and let himself go.

the four males heard his soft screams and sighs and cries, and it ripped them apart from the inside out.

they all just wanted to take away whatever pain colby was feeling and give him happiness, but they had no clue how to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel as though i rush my stories and my plot, so i'm trying to slow myself down and think more deeply into each chapter to give more context. i feel as though the beginning of this chapter is a bit fast-paced, but towards the end everything is a bit more pulled out. any advice or tips on this is really appreciated. :)


End file.
